Modelos, Empresario y ¿Un fotografo?
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: [Universo Alterno]Marik y Bakura son uos grandes y famosos empresarios, que buscan a 3 modelos para su nuevo proyecto con la Corporación Kaiba, pero a la vez encontraron algo más que eso, hasta ¿Un fotografo? [Yaoi, MxM, BxR, YxY y SxJ][DESCONTINUADO]
1. Chapter 1

Modelos, Empresarios y ¿Un fotógrafo?

_Hola!!! n.n bueno la verdad es la primera ves que hago un fic yaoi de Yu gi oh, espero les guste y..por favor dejen reviews n.n_

_Tmb aclarare que Yu gi oh no me perteneces (de haber sido así, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas XD)_

_En finlos dejo de aburrir, para que lean n.n_

Capitulo 1: El contrato

"Repite me de nuevo ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?"-Pregunto un hombre de unos 23 o 25 años de edad, cabellos albinos y ojos cafés

"Por que necesitamos a 3 personas para este negocio, esta vez estamos asociados con la Corporación Kaiba, que es una empresa de línea de ropa"-Contesto su compañero bastante irritado de repetirle lo mismo cada 2 segundos al albino

"Debimos de rechazarlo"-Murmuro por lo bajo

"Vamos se nos hace tarde para la junta"-Apresuro el compañero del albino, quien este era de piel morena, rubios cabellos y violetas orbes

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por uno de los largos pasillos de la empresa MB (Marik & Bakura) dirigiéndose ala sala de conferencia en donde se ejecutaría una importante junta con el empresario Seto Kaiba, un joven igual de famoso y poderoso que Marik y Bakura, los 3 se reunían para discutir acerca del personal al que pensaban contratar.

"Lamentamos la tardanza" -Se disculpo el moreno, al entrar a la habitación

"No se preocupe"-Contesto seriamente Seto, quien era un chico de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño

"De acuerdo, comencemos"-Hablo de nuevo el moreno, tomando asiento junto con el albino

"Aquí traigo una carpeta en donde muestran cada uno de los modelos de la agencia Deblin, pueden escoger el que gusten"-Menciono Kaiba entregándoles la carpeta

Marik tomo la carpeta e inmediatamente la abrió para observar a los modelos, observo a cada uno detenidamente, Bakura hacía lo mismo que Marik, debía admitir que la agencia Deblin sabía muy bien como escoger a sus modelos, pues todos eran guapos, pero el albino siempre les encontraba un defecto por más minúsculo que fuese

"¿Te gusta alguno, Bakura?" Pregunto el oji-violeta

"No, todos hasta ahora han tenido defectos, por ejemplo este, Joey Wheeler, tendrá una cara bonita, pero utiliza demasiado maquillaje"-Contesto Bakura tajadamente

"Sorprendente Sr. Bakura, usted a sido el único que lo a notado, siempre se lo digo, pero nunca me hace caso"-Hablo Seto repentinamente, mostrando una sonrisa bastante divertida

"Entonces usted y el joven Wheeler…¿Están…bueno…ah…"-Marik trataba de a completar su frase pero no podía y aún así fue interrumpido por Kaiba

"¿Juntos? Si lo estamos, desde hace algunos meses"-Contesto como si nada el joven empresario

"Mmm… Y si 'ipoteticamente hablando' claro, pensáramos contratarlo, su relación amoroso no perjudicaría en nada el proyecto ¿Verdad? Digo, usted y yo sabemos que las relaciones amorosas, cuando se trata de trabajo no siempre terminan bien"-Comento el oji-café soberbiamente

"Claro que seriamos profesionales cuando se trate de trabajo, Sr. Bakura"-Contesto un tanto irritado el oji-azul

"¿Ya elegiste alguno, Bakura?"-Pregunto el moreno para tratar de cambiar de tema, pues no quería que esos 2 pelearon o si no el proyecto se perdería

"En realidad si, a esos 3" señalo el albino, la fotografía de 3 chicos

"Moto, Ishtar y Ryou, excelente elección, son bastante buenos"-Expreso Seto

"Que peculiar elección tuya Bakura, sobre todo viniendo de ti¿Por qué escoges a unos niños de 17 años?" Pregunto Marik divertidamente

"¿No es obvio? Si agarramos a modelos más viejos, no atraeríamos a gente joven, y así perdemos dinero"-Contesto el albino secamente

"Bien pensado"-Termino de decir Marik

"Bien, yo me encargo de contratarlos y todo¿Al menos que quieran hacerlo ustedes?"-Pregunto el castaño a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta o al menos eso pensaba

"Esta en tus manos"-Contesto Bakura

"De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana" y diciendo esto toma su Amelia marchándose

"Ah…al fin termino" Expreso Bakura soltando un suspiro de fastidio y estirando los brazos colocándolos detrás de su nuca y los pies en el escritorio

"Bakura te he dicho que no pongas los pies en el escritorio"Lo reprendió el moreno

"Para que me regañas, de cualquier manera tú haces lo mismo" Se puso a la defensiva el albino

"Si tienes razón" y hace lo mismo que su amigo

"Bien¡Vamos a comer!" Y de un salto se levanto de su lugar el albino

"Sonaste como un chiquillo, irresponsable, inmaduro…"Iba a continuar diciendo más el moreno, pero fue interrumpido

"Si, si, solo cállate y vamos" Ordeno Bakura

"Contigo no se puede" Y derrotado, ambos salieron del lugar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Pueden creerlo! Seto volvió a decirme que utilizo demasiado maquillaje¡No puedo creerlo!"-Gritaba exaltado un joven rubio

"Pero…"Hablo ahora un chico igual de cabellos albinos, que en su nuca resbalaba una gotita de sudor

"Es que es cierto" completo la frase del albino, un chico de cabello tricolor, que al igual que su compañero portaba una gotita de sudor en la nuca

"¿Ustedes también¡No puedo creerlo! Y se hacen llamar mis amigos"Ahora el rubio estaba mucho más enfadado, y lo mostraba poniendo un puchero, dándole la espalda al albino y al tricolor

"¿Otra vez se puso histérico por que le dijeron que utiliza demasiado maquillaje?"-Pregunto un moreno que estaba llegando al lugar

"Ya sabes como se pone" Dijo el Tricolor

"Si"Ahora hablo el albino

"Por cierto Ryou, Duke quiere hablar contigo, dice que es importante" Informo el moreno al albino

"Esta bien, gracias por decírmelo Malik" agradeció el albino, marchándose

"¿Para que crees que quiera hablar con él?" Pregunto el tricolor

"No lo se Yugi¿Crees que el güero oxigenado deje de usar tanto maquillaje? Todo el mundo sabe que ya tiene arrugas, no tiene por que esconderlas"Comento burlonamente Malik dirigiéndole miradas acusadoras al rubio

"Oye sigo aquí, puedo oírte y ¡¿Cómo que güero oxigenado?! Mi cabello es mucho más natural que el tuyo" Contra-ataco el rubio ante tales comentario

"Si claro, güero oxigenado" Continuo Malik, no sintiéndose nada intimidado por las miradas furiosas que el rubio le dirigía

"Chicos tranquilícense" Intentaba Yugi calmar a ambos rubios

"¡Hm!" Dijeron ambos dándose la espalda

"¡Chicos!¡Chicos!" Venia gritando el albino quien ya regresaba

"¡Ryou¿Qué te dijo?" Pregunto curioso Malik

"Tenemos un nuevo trabajo, somos modelos para salir en la nueva línea de ropa de la Corporación Kaiba que esta asociada con la Empresa MB" Les informo Ryou a sus amigos

"¿MB? Nunca había escuchado de ella"Dijo Malik

"Ni yo, a de ser nueva"Comento Yugi

"No, dice Duke que esa empresa lleva años de estar, pero que MB es más una empresa de negocios que de ropa y esas cosas, solo que ahora ellos "amplían sus panoramas" por así decirlo, asociándose con diferentes compañías de cualquier cosa" Explico el albino

"Ah…"Fue todo lo que dijeron, ya entendiendo gracias a la explicación de su albino amigo

"¡Que bien¡Un nuevo trabajo!" Exclamo felizmente el rubio

"A Joey tu no estas en el proyecto"Le dijo un tanto triste Ryou

"¡¿Qué?!" Volvió a exclamar el rubio pero esta vez con indignación

"Lo siento güero oxigenado, ya ves, solo a los mejores contratan" Hablo Malik sintiéndose superior a Joey

"¿Cómo dices?" Pregunto Joey tratando de disimular su enojo

"Ya oíste, solo contratan a los mejores, es que también estas ya viejo, a tus 22 años la edad se te nota" Continuaba con su arrogancia Malik

"¡Haré que te arrepientas de lo que dijiste¡Yugi suéltame!¡Voy a matarlo!" Gritaba enfadado Joey

Yugi lo sujetaba de los brazos para que no intentara golpear a Malik, si no se metería en problemas y él no quería, sabía que a Malik le encantaba molestarlo, aunque lo hacía de juego, pero en eso otro chico igual de tricolores cabellos entro a la habitación, viendo la escena de un Joey con chispas de fuego en los ojos y claramente intentando matar a Malik y a un Ryou viendo todo con una gotita de sudor descendiendo de su frente

"¿De nuevo Malik hizo enfadar a Joey?" Pregunto el recién llegado a Ryou

"Si y Joey trata de matar a Malik, pero Yugi lo esta deteniendo" Contesto

"Ese Malik, nunca cambiara"

"Por cierto Yami, Duke me mando a decirte que tienes nuevo trabajo, irás con nosotros a las empresas MB por que nos contrataron como modelos para la nueva línea de ropa de CK (Corporación Kaiba no Calvin Klein ¬¬) y tú serás el fotógrafo" Le informo Ryou

"De acuerdo, así podré vigilar a Yugi de que nadie se le insinué" Contesto seriamente

"Tú siempre tan sobre protector" Y otra gotita de sudor descendió por su nuca

"¡Malik regresa aquí!?Ven acá y pelea como hombre!" Seguía gritando Joey

"No tengo tiempo, como para perderlo contigo" y continuo su marcha

"Ya se fue, al fin"Dijo Yugi soltando un suspiro de alivio y aflojando su agarre

"Yugi ya me calme, ahora suéltame" Decía Joey ya más relajado y respirando lentamente mientras contaba una y otra vez del 1 al 10

"De acuerdo, pero no vallas a ir por él, Duke ya te dijo que no sigas agrediendo a otros modelos, todavía no te perdona por haberle roto la nariz a Tristan y a una semana del desfile de modas de invierno" Le reprendía Yugi

"Se lo merecía, hablo mal de Seto" Se defendía el rubio "Hablando de él, ya son las 3 de la tarde y todavía no me habla, le hablare para regañarle" y diciendo eso se marcha

"¡No voy a caer en eso!" y Yugi lo siguió para cerciorarse de que su amigo rubio no vallase tras el moreno

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A estoy lleno" Dijo el albino

"Yo también, ya es hora de volver al trabajo, andando" Dijo Marik poniéndose de pie

"Tan pronto? Ni disfrute mi descanso, bueno vayámonos, entre más rápido mejor" Y sin decir alguna objeción, comentario sarcástico ni nada, siguió a su moreno amigo para continuar con el trabajo

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Que bien! N.n tuve un comentario XD bien actualizare esta ves rápido debido a que pues el primer capitulo estuvo MUY corto (es que ya no sabía que más poner T.T) en fin.. aquí esta el segundo capitulo, la verdad aún no se si pondre lemon, aunque hare todo lo posible por que si XD mmm algo más iba a decir mmm ya se me olvido u.u bueno los dejo de aburrir para que puedan leer en paz n.n_

Capitulo 2: Gusto en conocerte

Era un nuevo día en la empresa MB, en donde 2 hombres de semblantes firmes se encontraban en una de las tantas salas de reuniones esperando la llegada de otro empresario como ellos, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que el castaño de azuladas orbes se hizo presente en la sala

"Ya están aquí, perfecto, señores les presento al señor Duke Deblin dueño de empresas de modelos Deblin" Presento Kaiba a un hombre de unos 23 años cabello negro alborotado y orbes verdes

"Buenos días, gusto en conocerlos" Saludo cordialmente el hombre

"El gusto es nuestro" Contesto el albino estrechando la mano del pelinegro

"Por lo que me a informado el señor Kaiba ustedes 2 han contratado a 3 de mis mejores modelos, que me parece bastante bien su elección ya que ellos son los mejores en todo el personal de modelar"Les hablaba profesionalmente Duke en lo que tomaba asiento junto con Kaiba

"Es bueno saberlo, por que necesitábamos a los mejores" Volvió a hablar Bakura pero esta vez sonando más serio de lo habitual

"Entonces ahora les presentare a sus modelos, Ryou Hikari, Malik Ishtar y Yugi Moto" Llamo a cada uno el pelinegro

Al escuchar sus nombres salieron de las puertas 3 chicos de 17 años, un albino igual a Bakura, un rubio idéntico a Marik y un Tricolor, los tres hicieron una reverencia además de saludar cordialmente

"Valla se ven mucho mejor en persona" Menciono Marik, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a los tres recién llegados

"G-Gracias" Dijo apenado el tricolor

"Y ¿Cuando comenzamos a trabajar?" Pregunto ahora Malik, tratando de olvidar el anterior comentario de Marik

"Ahora mismo, claro si a ustedes les pare se" Hablo el albino mayor

"Claro que nos pare se, no tenemos ningún inconveniente" Hablo de nuevo el tricolor

En cuanto en las afueras de la empresa, un tricolor de mirada seria, alto y colgando de su cuello una cámara fotográfica se encontraba entrando al edificio, al haber engendrado se acerco a la recepcionista, preguntando acerca de los dueños de la empresa

-Se encuentran en el séptimo piso señor, pero el señor Bakura y el Sr. Marik están en una importante reunión, por lo que no recibe visitas ahora- Le mencionaba la recepcionista mientras no quitaba la vista de unos archivos que tenía en las manos

-No importa, yo soy parte de los que deberían de estar en esa junta, además mi jefe esta ahí, gracias por la información señorita- Y al finalizar de decir eso se marcho subiendo al elevador y oprimiendo el botón que indicaba el 7 piso

En cuando de nuevo en la sala de juntas los modelos se estaban relacionando más con los que serian sus nuevos jefes, a que decir verdad los pequeños hikaris se ponían nerviosos, o al menos 2 de ellos que eran el albino y el rubio, pues los empresarios decían cada comentario inapropiado o atrevido según ellos, aunque el Sr. Deblin que estaba distante a ellos, debido a que había recibido una llamada telefónica

-Aja…de acuerdo… ¿Ya estas aquí?...bien…perfecto, entonces apresúrate, ya están todos aquí, solo faltas tú…bien…adiós-Y colgó, volviendo de nuevo con los demás

Tan solo paso un minuto cuando Duke había terminado de hablar por teléfono cuando de pronto un tricolor casi igual que al pequeño modelo, dejo ver su persona ingresando a la sala, lo que lo diferenciaba del pequeño Moto era esa mirada tan seria y firme que poseía, además de ser por bastantes centímetros más alto que Yugi

-Ya que-

-Llegas tarde Yami- Le reclamo Deblin

-Lo lamento, había bastante trafico- Se excuso de una manera bastante divertida, colocando una mano en su nuca despreocupadamente

-Bueno eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ya llegaste, ven tengo que presentarte a tus jefes temporales- Decía Duke de una manera un tanto aterradora según Yami, pues el tono que usaba no le agradaba y menos esa expresión de "Ganare mucho dinero con esto"

Deblin acerco a Yami a Bakura y Marik que por alguna extraña razón con tan solo trasmitirse una mirada, mirándose fijamente, sintieron como un choque eléctrico, uno extraño y ese sentido que les dice "No confíes en él" por lo que los 3 estaban a la defensiva

-Señores, él es Yami el fotógrafo, será el encargado de fotografiar cada cosa que se les plazca, vean lo de la siguiente manera, así se ahorraran el contratar a un fotógrafo para las sesiones fotográficas- Explicaba Duke el motivo por el cual Yami era también un empleado suyo

-Mmm…cierto, nos ahorro una molestia¿No lo crees Bakura?-Pregunto el moreno a su compañero quien este estaba bastante ocupado transmitiendo miradas de odio con él fotógrafo -¿Bakura?-Volvió hablar el moreno para tratar de captar la atención del albino

-Si lo que digas- Y para evitar más molestias se marcho de inmediato

-Ah…ignórenlo, siempre es así-Excuso Marik rápidamente a su compañero

Bakura decidió no seguir perdiendo su tiempo con ese fotógrafo que según él era de pacotilla, así que fue de nuevo a ver a los modelos, tenía que admitir que uno de ellos era extremadamente sexy según a su parecer, y era ese extraño chico que tenían tanto, pero a la ves no, parecido a él ese chico era tan cautivador, con tan solo ver su mirada pudo ver lo tranquilo y dulce que podría ser, aunque como todo ser humano, seguramente él a de esconder a ese chico salvaje y no tan santo

-Sr. Bakura ¿Dónde trabajaremos?-Pregunto el albino menor a él

-Aún no estoy muy seguro eso tengo que hablarlo con el Sr. Kaiba, pero dejemos eso para después, dime…¿Le molestaría si lo invitara a cenar? Claro si no le es muy inapropiado o pronto, pero así podríamos conocernos mejor, ya que de ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos-Lo decía de una manera tan sensual que provocaba que el pequeño albino se pusiera de casi todos los colores del arco iris además de estar todo petrificado y sin habla, por lo que simplemente pudo acentuar con la cabeza- Perfecto¿Te parece bien mañana?-

-C-Claro, mañana e-estará bien-Contesto titubeando debido a su nerviosismo

-Magnifico, nos vemos-Y se marcho dirigiéndose a hacer otros asuntos importantes

_**Continuara…**_

_Se que fue MUY corto, pero este fic si cuesta trabajo u.u prometo que el proximo capitulo sera MÁS largo, lo prometo n.n nos vemos_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!!! bien aquí esta el tercer capi, este si promete ser largo, les va a gustar pues uno de ellos ya va a dar el primer paso XD además de que habra muchas cosas graciosas n.n en fin ya no les dire más, los dejo que lean y no olviden dejar reviews n.n_

**Capitulo 3: Dar el primer paso, no siempre es sencillo**

El restaurante "Chez Damien" reconocido no solo por sus excelentes platillos, si no también por ser uno de los mejores restaurantes en toda la ciudad; También es el más popular entre los millonarios y para el empresario Bakura no era la excepción; Ahora mismo se encontraba en ese lugar cenando con uno de los mejores modelos de Empresas Deblin; Ryou. El ambiente en el lugar era algo tenso, debido a que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que decir y fue en ese preciso momento en el que Bakura decidió improvisar

-Así que…¿Eres modelo no¿Desde cuando lo eres?-Pregunto Bakura

-Desde hace 5 años-Contesto el albino

-5 años, valla; Entonces iniciaste en la carrera bastante joven-Comento Bakura para tratar de evitar que muriera la conversación que había entablado

-Si, bueno, digamos que ser modelo fue como algo improvisto-Comento de la nada Ryou

-¿En serio? Y eso ¿Por qué?-No pudo evitar preguntarle el ojí-marrón

Ryou se tenso ante esa pregunta, la verdad a pesar de que ahora el tenía muchas cosas que cualquiera quisiera, y que en un tiempo él no tenía nada más que a si mismo y recordarlo le dolía; Detrás de esa sonrisa tan sincera y aplacible se ocultaba un terrible dolor profundo, confesarle a alguien sobre su pasado no era algo que le agradaba, las únicas personas que lo sabían eran Yugi, Malik, Joey y el Sr. Deblin. Por suerte para Ryou su celular sonó

-Oh, lo siento-Se disculpo el albino y contesto

-_¡Ryou! Hasta que contestas hombre, soy yo Joey, mira te hable por que tenemos una reunión aquí en el trabajo, ven pronto_-Le decía de una manera bastante rápida su rubio amigo

-De acuerdo, ya voy-Y colgó

-Parece que tienes cosas que hacer-Hablo Bakura quien observaba detenidamente al albino desde hace un buen tiempo

-Si, lamento tener que irme así-Se disculpo el albino

-Descuida, no importa, bien siempre podemos cenar en otra ocasión ¿No?-

-C-Claro, hasta luego Sr.…-No pudo terminar la frase pues fue interrumpido

-Llámame simplemente Bakura, por favor, no me gustan mucho las formalidades-Hablo de manera muy seductora el albino mayor

-De acuerdo, hasta luego Bakura-Y sin decir más se marcho

-Ryou Hikari…, eres un chico bastante peculiar-Pensó en voz alta y luego se levanto de su lugar para marcharse, no sin antes pagar la cuenta

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°YxY°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°SxJ°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°MxM°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°BxR°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡Seto! Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme…¡Estoy en el trabajo!...¿Pues con quien crees que te engañaría?...¡Deja de ser infantil!...¡Que no te estoy engañando con Duke!...¡Seto!...¡No te estoy mintiendo!...¡Por el amor de Dios Seto Kaiba!-Gritaba con bastante irritabilidad el rubio

-Eh…Joey…-Comenzaba a llamarlo su amigo de cabellos tricolor

-Espera un segundo Seto… ¡Que esperes por un demonio¿Qué sucede Yugi?-

-Ah…-Cuando Yugi estaba apunto de decir algo, el moreno lo interrumpió

-Que entremos güero oxigenado-Dijo con un tono arrogante y alzando la cabeza en señal de superioridad

-Grrr-Gruño con cólera Joey, mientras apretaba fuertemente su celular

-_¡Joey!...¡Joey!...¡Joey contéstame ahora mismo!-Gritaba hasta donde le permitían sus pulmones, Kaiba, _pero para la desgracia del castaño, por la furia que sentía Joey en ese momento; rompió el celular

Yugi vio bastante sorprendido como Joey había destruido su celular, pero dejo olvidada su sobresalto cuando vio que Joey estaba apunto de degollar vivo a Malik y actuó sin pensarlo. Sujeto a Joey de pies y manos, evitándole así el movimiento

-¡Suéltame Yugi¡Ese enano va saber ahora, quien realmente soy¡Me va a respetar¡Ya lo veras!-Gritaba con toda la ira posible el rubio

-¡Joey¡No lo hagas!-Pedía el tricolor

-Si haces eso Joey, podrías perder el puesto del modelo del año-Hablo una tercera persona, su voz sonaba tranquila y suave; No cabía duda de quien se trataba

-¡Ryou!-Exclamo contento Yugi

-Si tienes razón Ryou, ya vera Ishtar ¡Así es como me voy a vengar!-Grito de ultimo Joey, logrando así calmarse y entrando de una vez a la sala de juntas

-Gracias por la ayuda-Dijo Yugi

-De nada, ahora entremos-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°YxY°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°SxJ°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°MxM°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°BxR°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡No lo puedo creer!, no esto es demasiado, jajajajajaja ¡Tú…Tú…Tú enamorado! Jajajajaja-Se reía alguien de la manera más burlona posible

-No molestes Marik, a ti también te pasara y entonces seré yo quien se burle-Le contesto su compañero de una manera bastante mordaz

-Por favor Bakura¡Yo¿Enamorarme? No juegues, tú te habrás enamorado como un pobre idiota, pero ¡Yo! No, lo que yo sienta asía otro ser humano es pura y meramente atracción física-Le contesto Marik de la manera más soberbia posible

-Ah… ¿Así que ahí alguien eh?-Dijo Bakura dirigiéndole a su amigo una mirada bastante picara

-Yo…bueno…-Comenzaba a titubear Marik, el mismo se había delatado

-¿Y quien es?-Pregunto Bakura con bastante interés

-Bueno, es uno de los modelos que contratamos, este ¿Cómo se llamaba¡A si! Malik Ishtar-Contesto Marik

-Mmm… bueno te dejo con lo tuyo-Y así finalizo el tema Bakura

-Pero bueno¿Y quien es la desafortunada?-Pregunto Marik al cabo de haberse calmado

-No deberías decir ¿Afortunada?-

-No, es desafortunada, por que si esa mujer termina enamorándose de ti, pobre mujer, si a ti nadie te aguanta, imagina te, yo con trabajo puedo-Contesto Marik

-Mmm…, en fin de todos modos no es desafortunada, es afortunado-Corrigió Bakura colocando una expresión en su rostro de no ser nada del otro mundo, como si fuera lo más común o de no tomarle importancia

-¿Afortunado¿¡Te enamoraste de un chico!? Jajajaja esto es mucho mejor jajajaja-Volvía a reír Marik

-No se ni siquiera por que vine a ti ¡En que estaba pensando!-Pensó en voz alta el albino, mientras miraba con fastidio a su amigo

-O vamos, no te pongas así, en fin, de acuerdo te ayudare, de cualquier manera soy el único que puede, pero… aún no me dices quien es-

-Es Ryou Hikari-Dijo Bakura, no muy seguro

-¿El nuevo modelo? Valla¡Así que si es cierto eso que dicen del amor a primera vista¡Jajajaja!-Y una vez más el moreno reía

-¡Deja de reírte!-Grito ya bastante enfadado el albino por la actitud de su amigo

-Ya, ya, ya me calme, bueno, y ¿En que quieres que te ayude?-Pregunto el moreno ya comportándose seriamente

-Necesito que me digas o más bien a que me ayudes a…-Pero no pudo continuar hablando pues su celular sonó – ¿Diga?-

-_Sr. Bakura, soy yo Seto Kaiba, le hablaba solo para informarle que mañana nos veremos en el restaurante "La pier le peti" a las 5 de la tarde, infórmele también al Sr. Marik_-

-De acuerdo, estaré allí-y colgó

-¿Quién era?-Pregunto Marik

-Kaiba, dice que mañana debemos ir al restaurante llamado "La pier le peti" a las 5 de la tarde-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°YxY°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°SxJ°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°MxM°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°BxR°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En un apartamento claramente lujoso pero aún así acogedor se encontraba un castaño de orbes azulados mirando a través de la ventana. En esta tenía una clara vista asía el exterior pero lo más esencial o al menos según él, es que la ventana tenía vista asía la entrada de su departamento en donde podía ver claramente quienes venían, salían y entraban al edificio

-¿Dónde estas cachorro?-Pregunto a la nada el castaño

En cuanto menciono esa pregunta, un convertible blanco se estacionaba justo alado de su Mercedes negro, y entonces lo supo: Su cachorro había regresado. No quitando su vista de la ventana se quedo ahí observando como su adorado rubio bajaba del vehículo, lo cerraba e ingresaba de inmediato al edificio

No tardo mucho en que Joey abriese la perta y fuese recibido por un ansioso, celoso y calenturiento neko

-Hasta que al fin vuelves…-Le susurro al oído antes de morderlo ligeramente

-Exageras, no me fui por tanto tiempo-Le contesto el otro

-Para mi lo fue, te extrañe-Y de la oreja del rubio paso a besarle delicadamente el cuello

-Ah…-Suspiro Joey al sentir los besos del castaño profundizar en base iban rodeando más su cuello

Seto sin siquiera avisarle a su adorado novio, lo cargo, llevándolo sin ningún contratiempo hasta su alcoba y ahí lo deposito delicadamente en la acolchonada cama

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°YxY°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°SxJ°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°MxM°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°BxR°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Era de nuevo un bello día. En el restaurante de "Lapier le peti" 3 hombres se encontraban almorzando placidamente, mientras discutían cosas de negocios

-Entonces ¿Dónde comenzaremos a trabajar?-Pregunto el moreno

-Ya que la línea de ropa será de verano, lo conveniente sería realizar las fotografías en lugares abiertos, ustedes saben en donde la naturaleza aún reina y el hombre no la a tocado-Comento Kaiba

-Me parece bien, y conozco el lugar perfecto para eso ¿Le parece si luego le doy la dirección del lugar?-Hablo esta vez el albino

Ante lo dicho por el albino el castaño simplemente asintió y continuaron almorzando tranquilamente

Ya era el primer día de trabajo para el proyecto Kaiba, Bakura había decidido que sería conveniente hacer todo en la zona naturista llamada "Free Tree" que quería decir "Árbol Libre" debido por la libertad que ese bosque tenía. Los modelos ya estaban vestidos con cada diseño de la compañía de Seto Kaiba, no cabía decir que Yami se deleitaba al ver a su lindo koi modelar esas prendas, algunas bastante atrevidas, que lo hacían ver extremadamente sexy y seductor y otras que lo hacían ver adorable

En cuanto con los otros dos empresarios, Bakura y Marik, ellos también se estaban deleitando con la vista; Aunque uno por amor y el otro por mera lujuria.

Por parte de los modelos, ellos podían sentir esas inquisidoras miradas asía su persona. Cabía decir que se sentían más que incómodos y aún no sabían por que. Quiero decir ¡Ellos eran modelos! Día a día, millones de cientos de personas los observaban, los miraban de más de una manera ¿Por qué tenían que sentirse diferente ante las miradas de sus nuevos dos jefes temporales¿Qué tenían ellos en particular¿Qué los hacía tan únicos? Quien sabe, tan solo los dioses lo sabían

_**Continuara…**_

_Intente todo lo que pude por que fuese un poco más largo, fue todo lo que pude u.u_

_De acuerdo llego el turno de contestar reviews n.n, comencemos ¡xD!_

**Lila Wolff de Filth: **_¿Verdad que si esta guapo el fotografo O.o¡Por eso lo escoji xD, la verdad estaba indecisa, no sabía si lo ponía de fotografo o fontanero (xD) na mentira, desde que pense el fic ¡Lo supe al instante! El fotografo tenía que ser Yami xD en fin¡Yo igual ya me imagino a Yami con sus miradas lujuriosas xD! Hasta le tomara MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS fotos y no seran para el trabajo ¬n¬, Y… ¿En serio te parece original mi fic¡Hay que linda eres al decir eso! T.T ¡Te amo (no sean mal pensados xD) Chica yo ya estoy como tú babeando el teclado al pensar en los Hikari como modelos (No hombre debiste de verme en la escuela cuando pense en el fic ¡Casi me mandan reporte por manchar con baba propiedad de la escuela! xD), pero la verdad los Yamis tienen lo suyo xD ¿Quizá por eso los ponemos juntos verdad? xD¿Esperas lemon¡Que pervetida! No no te creas xD si quizá en el futuro si ponga lemon, pero como dices sera difícil en lo que estos yamis conquistan a los hikaris u.u, Por cierto ¿No te molesta si te robo la idea de lo de Yami y Yugi y el hotel O.o? me parecio buena para quizá poner en algun caítulo futuro xD bueno ahí me dices n.n nos vemos en otro capitulo chica y MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARTE LA MOLESTÍA DE LEER MI FIC n.n_

**Kairake: **_Pobresito de Yami u.u la verdad no quería que esos se peleasen ¡Pero tenía que poner peleas aquí! No se, senti que le daría "sabor" al fic xD (No pregunten el por que, tengo algo trastornada la mente xD)¡Verdad que Bakura es lindisimo! Igual que Ryou °w° (Pues los dos tan identicos y son re lindos, me tenian que gustar xD) ¿En serio crees que eso¡Gracias! Eso realmente hace feliz a una escritora cuando lo leen T.T ¡Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te allá gustado este capitulo y nos vemos!_

**Becky-chan: **_Gracias por decir que es lindo mi fic n.n ¡En serio! Y que la trama también es bueno, por eso también gracias n.n¡Y oki chica! Pues como viste tome en cuenta tú petición y puse un poco más de Seto x Joey, quizá en un futuro haga un capitulo de ellos (quizá ponga lemon, pero lo más probable es que si n.ñ) ¡No por favor, todo menos la maldición del sacerdote Kaiba! (xD), bueno también ¡Gracias a ti por tú review! Espero que te allá gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo n.n_

_Atte: Taimatsu-Kon_

_**°Muchas gracias por sus reviews°**_


End file.
